Full Blue Moon
by SlythindorMalfoy
Summary: It's his first full blue moon. It could either be the best thing that ever happened to him or he'll be alone forever. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

A/N: Huge thanks to me beta **Josephine** who edited this on short notice! This was written for the **hp_drizzle fest** on LJ. It was a prompt. Really hope you guys enjoy this one! :)

* * *

'This is it.' Harry thought to himself, legs shaking slightly as he sat on his four-poster bed in the boys' dormitory at Hogwarts.

The curtains were drawn and silenced so no one would disturb him. This was his first full, blue moon, and he needed everything to be perfect. He had read up on it as much as he could so now he was just hoping for the best. He had everything prepared; he just had to wait. He occupied his mind by making sure everything was ready. A charmed bag with some food from the kitchens, some water and a change of clothing and his Invisibility Cloak lay on the bed beside him.

The clock struck ten, and he was ready to go. He carefully got off his bed being as quiet as he could.

Ron's loud snores assaulted his ears as he stepped out making him wince. Without pause, he donned the Invisibility Cloak, making sure his entire body was covered before silencing his shoes and heading out of the dormitory. He was glad he encountered no one on his way out. Even though he placed the silencing charm, he still had to be extremely careful when he walked. Every time he passed a window he was drawn to the moonlight but he had to keep going. There would be time for that later. His skin tingled as he walked so he knew it was getting closer. As he reached the front door, he pushed it slightly and was pleasantly surprised to see it was unlocked. He assumed someone else had to take a midnight stroll as well.

A small gasp escaped him as he stepped outside. The tingling in his skin increased when he felt the power of the blue moon. He was getting too excited but he didn't care. This was the moment he had been waiting for since his birthday. His steps quickened as he walked towards the Forbidden Forest. The tingling grew and there was a constant buzzing in his ears. He stepped into the dark forest and quickly shook off his cloak and shoved it into his bag, walking as quickly as he could. He wasn't aware when he broke into a full run. His mind was clouded but he wasn't worried. His body knew where he needed to go. A clearing bathed in a little bit of blue light came into view and a shout of joy escaped him. As he fell to his knees in the clearing his true self burst forth.

Huge, magnificent wings burst off his back; his green feathers glinting in the moonlight. His hair shrunk into his head and scales of differing shades of green sprouted along his leathery body. As he hunched over on all fours, sharp talons came from his fingertips and toes. His body grew and he roared. The transformation was complete. His creature sang with joy and relief at being let out. Harry let out a whoop of joy as he shook out his wings and shot into the sky. It was his first time flying but he was a natural.

As he enjoyed the wind on his body he remembered the first time he'd changed. The few days leading up to his birthday had been torture. He suffered hot flashes at random times during the day and at night his body would suddenly have a drastic drop in temperature. There was a constant craving for raw meat that he obviously couldn't satisfy. The night of his birthday, there was unbearable heat and frantic scratching till it felt like something exploded then he passed out.

The next morning, he woke up with his new body. He had freaked out but only for a short while. His heart rate returned to normal when he realized he could return to his usual appearance.

Then he wrote to Neville for any books on creature blood because he knew of his friends, he would be the one not to ask questions and he was right. Neville had a sent a plethora of books with tons of information, and he got what he needed.

Harry Potter was a Dragen. A descendant of the Dragon race.

He found out that the gene skips generations which explained why his parents weren't creatures, and that he was a submissive which meant he could bare young. A part that he was secretly very happy about.

No one else but Neville knew about this development, and Harry wanted to keep it that way. He had told Neville as a sort of thank you for helping him, as the shy boy would never reveal his secret.

The interesting part about being a Dragen was the full blue moon. Since it was his first full moon change, this was the time he would meet his destined mate or mates. If he did not meet anyone this first time, he would be alone forever. It was worrying but he refused to think about it. After this time, all the other full blue moons would be his fertility period. He honestly couldn't wait.

A shriek in the air brought him from his thoughts. His heartbeat sped up.

It was another Dragen!

He turned his long neck side to side trying to spot it, but he couldn't see anything. He kept looking but he still couldn't see anything, and he didn't hear anything else either. A few minutes passed, and his wings began to droop slightly. He was about to land till he felt a strong wind on his face. He glanced up and gasped as a magnificent white Dragen flew near him, shrieking loudly and presenting himself.

The white feathers fluttering beautifully in the wind. Harry felt like his heart stopped, he didn't think he had seen anything so beautiful. The Dragen swooped and flew alongside him and Harry saw the stormy, grey eyes. He couldn't stop staring and if he didn't know any better he would swear the other Dragen was smirking. They flew side by side for a while, Harry enjoying the bigger Dragen beside him, he felt safe and protected, and he loved the way the white wings brushed against his.

Eventually they turned around and landed in the clearing. They stood facing each other and Harry couldn't stop his heart from beating a mile a minute. He knew without a doubt that this was his mate.

The white Dragen grunted, and he thrilled in reply. They took tentative steps towards each other, and he shivered as the Dragen traced his neck with his snout. His mind clouded over as the scenting continued. Ripples of pleasure going through his body. He snapped out of his pleasurable state when the other Dragen grunted again. He knew what he wanted. They had to change to their humanoid form to mate.

Harry hesitated; he wasn't stupid. For him to have found the other Dragen so easily, the person must be a Hogwarts student. In his humanoid form, there would be no mistaking who he was. What if whoever it was didn't want him? What would he do? He didn't care who it was; it could be Snape for all he cared. This was his only chance at happiness so if it was with Snape then so be it. Another grunt from the Dragen shook him from his morbid thoughts.

'Just get it over with, Harry,' he thought to himself before taking a deep breath and executing the change.

His wings and body shrunk. He returned to his normal height. His skin turned to the usual tan but with scales, and his hair grew down to his buttocks, the green highlights glinting oddly in the blue light. He was there, essentially in his birthday suit waiting for his verdict. He lifted his head slowly and stared shyly at the other Dragen. A laugh burst forth as he noticed the Dragen's jaw hanging open. Guess it was a huge shocker. He clapped his hands and gestured for the other to change. He watched curiously as the other Dragen shifted uncomfortably before huffing and starting the change. Harry was awed.

It was the same process as with him except the bloke before him was a head taller. Magnificent white wings were still large. Pale, white scales glittered on a beautiful, muscular body. Shoulder length blond hair shone in the moonlight. Harry was entranced. Dark, grey eyes stared directly at him. Draco bloody Malfoy was standing before him, and Harry's mouth was watering for him.

"You're beautiful," he blurted out and his face heated up in embarrassment. He was surprised when Draco burst out laughing. A little color dotting his cheeks.

"I'm nothing compared to you, Harry," he whispered, and Harry shivered as Draco purred his name. He had fought and hated this boy for five years and yet here he was, driving him crazy. He found that he didn't care. He was ready for a new life.

"I already know that, Draco," he said, purring the name seductively. It was as if Draco was looking for a sign because then, everything went fast.

Before he could even blink, Draco was upon him. He felt sharp fangs biting into his neck and his knees wobbled. The pain was exquisite. Draco peppered his body with little kisses and little bites. His eyes clouded over. Harry couldn't tell which way was up or down. One minute, he was barely standing, the next he was on the forest floor, carpeted by the green leaves. His mind cleared slightly when Draco stopped the onslaught of kisses, and Harry looked up to see those beautiful grey eyes staring back at him, filled with astonishment, acceptance and dare he say it, love.

It was a scary thought, considering their previous feelings towards each other.

But he really didn't mind, and it was clear the other Dragen didn't either. He whined as his creature squirmed at the loss of pleasure. Without thinking, he raised his head and captured Draco's lips. The kiss turned fiery in an instant. There was clashing of fangs and battling of tongues and it was the most exciting thing Harry had ever experienced in his life. His body felt like it was on fire, everywhere Draco's hand trailed felt like it burned, but in the most pleasurable way.

"Draaaaccoooo..." he moaned as the heat in his body increased, his creature was calling for the mating to begin, and he wanted it. Oh, he wanted it so badly.

"I know, baby, I know," Draco murmured against his lips, and his mind blanked as he felt a hand trailing his legs to his most private place. His legs opened automatically to better accommodate Draco.

Harry groaned when their groins came into contact with each other, it had felt like an electric bolt had shot through his body. He knew Draco felt it too by the long drawn out moan he gave and the way his body shook

"Please, hurry. Draco, Please," he begged, the heat becoming overwhelming, the ache of wanting to be claimed becoming stronger. An ache only his dominant could ease. He squirmed feeling liquid running down his thighs. He was thankful for that trait of the submissive Dragen. They had a natural lubricant.

Before he could plead to Draco again, Harry felt a finger slip inside him. It hurt a bit even though it was aided by the lubricant. He whimpered slightly when another finger quickly joined the first.

"Shh, baby; It's okay. Don't focus on the pain. Focus on me," Draco said to him and his deep voice enraptured Harry. He stared into the grey eyes and didn't look away, he was barely away of a third finger entering him, he only felt a slight burn. He was intent on staring into those eyes forever till something inside him was touched and he felt his control shatter.

His back arched and a scream of pure pleasure tore from his throat. He didn't hear Draco chuckle because his senses were on overload with the pleasure. Draco kept hitting whatever it was with his finger, and he was seeing stars.

"Draco, please, I want! I need..." he tried to say, but his voice turned to sobs as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Draco didn't respond but he removed his fingers. Harry was about to protest till he felt something bigger trying to enter. On instinct, his body tightened and a whimper escaped him again. This pain was definitely worse and no amount of focusing was going to stop that.

"It's okay, Harry. I need you to relax, baby. It won't hurt for long. I promise you. Just relax," Draco whispered to him, staring into his eyes again while his hands rubbed reassuring circles on his sides. He could see Draco's face was pinched but guessed it was because he was trying to hold back. He took a deep breath and relaxed his body, wincing slightly when he felt Draco moving again.

Every, single inch was felt and Draco was huge! He tried to not whimper again but he couldn't help himself, nor could he stop the few tears that slipped out his eyes. He felt tender kisses, kissing the tears away and it helped a bit. He was contemplating not doing this again till he felt hand close around his dick and slowly began to pump it.

Harry felt the pleasure building again and a low moan escaped him.

"That's right, baby. Focus on the pleasure," Draco whispered, and he kept murmuring reassurances as his hand made Harry see stars.

Soon enough the pace picked up and Draco gave a particularly hard thrust, he screamed. He cried out again and again and his legs fell open more, taking Draco deeper. He reveled in Draco's deep groan and was glad he was able to cause that reaction. The pain was ebbing away, and Harry realized he wanted to see Draco lose control. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, Draco gave another hard thrust hitting that spot and making him scream again. Draco continued his onslaughts, barely giving him time to breathe but Harry didn't care. The pleasure was driving him crazy. It was too much. He knew he was making unintelligible noises, but he didn't care. His legs wrapped around Draco's waist and he pulled him deeper into his willing body, wanting to feel every part of him. Draco's hand moved from his dick to either side of his head to gain more leverage, and Harry was lost from there. Draco's thrust became more commanding, harder, deeper, faster. He couldn't think straight. He felt the pleasure building up inside him, just ready to explode.

His claws scraped against Draco's back and his surprised shout of 'Harry!' gave him encouragement. He lifted his hips to deepen the thrusts even further, and he loved the way Draco's cries became broken and almost as desperate as his. Pretty soon, it all seemed like a blur of pleasure, it was as if they were one being, he could feel their bond getting stronger the closer they reached completion, and he reveled in it.

Suddenly the clearing was being bathed in blue light, the blue moon was almost as its peak. The closer it got, the more intense the pleasure became. Their cries became louder as their movements became more frantic.

"Draco! Draco! Draco!" Harry chanted, holding on to Draco with everything he had. His legs started shaking and he felt the pleasure all from his toes. Draco's grunts became louder and faster.

Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and just as the blue moonlight hit their entwined bodies, his world exploded. Harry felt like his reality was shattered and brought back together again as the orgasm ripped through him. His cries were echoed by Draco, and he felt his come filling him. His creature purred in delight, knowing that someday, they would make strong offspring. It took a while for them to return to reality. Both panting hard, bodies still joined. Harry had no intention of moving anytime soon.

"That was amazing," Draco whispered staring into his eyes yet again. It seemed he loved doing that for whatever reason. There was a thoroughly pleased smile on his flushed face, his fangs poking through swollen pink lips. Harry could only nod in reply.

His enemy had turned into his lover overnight and it didn't feel crazy.

It felt right, so unbelievably right. He was so inexplicably happy at that moment and knew that fate was actually smiling down on him this once. He had no doubts that he would be happy with Draco, being able to have what he always wanted, a family. The expectations of others didn't matter to him at the moment.

They would deal with everything as it came. For now, they were just going to enjoy each other.


End file.
